Regalo al corazón
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot con posible continuación: En la vida hay sonrisas de dolor, pero también hay lágrimas de alegría. HITSUKARIN. Dejen sus opiniones!


En el salón de clases de primer grado la escuela primaria de Karakura, los niños se encontraban jugando con masa de sal, teniendo que formar un pequeño copo de nieve, que luego pintarían de tonos blancos y azulados, dado que el invierno se acercaba.

Una pequeña Karin de 7 años estaba armando, en lugar de un copo de nieve, como la profesora les había indicado, una gran bola de masa, a la cual comenzó a hacerle líneas con el palillo, formando una pelota.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un pequeño, de 7 años al igual que todos allí, muy extraño, y al cual nadie conocía. Todos los grandes ojos se posaron en él.

 _ **(N.T: viste como en el anime, cuando Rangiku lo encontró. Los demás también tienen ese tipo de ropa)**_

-Lamento el retraso- el chico jadeaba un poco, y su ropa estaba algo sucia y llena de parches.

-¡Oh! Eres Toshiro-chan, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia maestra de gran... bueno... bien proporcionada, acercándose al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Hai- murmuró en voz baja, enviándole una mirada envenenada a un par de niñas, a las cuales había escuchado murmurar algo sobre su ropa y cabello, provocando que se callaran de inmediato, asustadas.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- la profesora se arrodilló junto a él, impresionándose un poco al notar algo en él... sus pequeños pies estaban descalzos. De inmediato disimuló su reacción, no queriendo lograr que el niño sintiera vergüenza de su situación -Niños, él es Toshiro Hitsugaya, se unirá a nuestra clase, a pesar de las fechas. Quiero que sean muy buenos con él, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Haaaiiiiii!- fue la exclamación general de todos los niños.

-¡Así me gusta!- felicitó -Toshiro-kun, siéntate en la mesa color rojo de allí, ahora mismo te doy una masa para que moldees- indicó Rangiku con una brillante sonrisa. El niño asintió y, algo reticente, caminó hacia el lugar libre.

En la mesa habían dos niñas, una castaña y otra pelinegra, ubicadas a lo largo de la mesa, y dos niños más, uno pelirrojo y otro rubio, uno en cada punta, de los cuales solo la castaña y el pelirrojo los saludaron con efusividad, mientras que el rubio jugaba con una pequeña consola móvil y la pelinegra lo observaba con seriedad de arriba a abajo, ampliando un poco los ojos al notar que no traía zapatos en sus pies. Eso no le agradó, por lo que intentó asustarla con una de sus miradas de hielo. Lejos de todo lo que se habría podido esperar, la niña frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, al tiempo que se tiraba hacia abajo la parte entre su mejilla y su ojo izquierdo con su dedo índice.

Decir que se sorprendió era poco, pero decidió ignorarla. Se sentó en el asiento libre, junto al pelirrojo y la castaña.

-¡Hola! Soy Yuzu Kurosaki, y ella es mi hermana Karin, seamos todos amigos, ¿vale?- indicó con amabilidad la niña.

-Y yo soy Jinta, bienvenido- lo saludó el otro niño, a lo que él solo asintió, sin prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras. Su mirada se fijó en la pelinegra, quien se encontraba con la cabeza

apoyada en su mano izquierda, mirando desinteresadamente como el niño rubio jugaba su jueguito. También fijó su mirada en el aparato unos segundos, y luego en el niño... agachó su mirada... _algún día._

Karin desvió su viste del aparato de Yukio hacia el niño, muy disimuladamente, sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños, Toshiro-kun? ¡Ah! ¿Puedo llamarte Toshiro-kun?- preguntó Yuzu, algo cohibida por su atrevimiento. El peliblanco asintió.

-El siguiente Lunes- respondió a la pregunta, murmurando apenas.

-¡Wow! Es justo un día antes del invierno- sonrió con felicidad la castaña, mientras que un emocionado pelirrojo asentía -¿Y piensas celebrar?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al recibir una fuerte patada por parte de su hermana.

\- ... - el niño miró fijamente uno de los parches de su ropa, y sonrió algo amargamente -No... - negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo tonto -Hay cosas más importantes- eso último lo susurró. El rubio lo observó de soslayo al entender el significado de esas palabras, mientras que la pelinegra se limitó a continuar con la masa, destruyendo la pelota para armar su copo de nieve.

 _ **.**_

La semana había pasado rápido, y ya era lunes otra vez.

Toshiro había llegado temprano al salón, dado que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, por lo que ahora se encontraba echado en la silla de alguno de sus compañeros, junto a la puerta, mirando un punto de la mesa en específico.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Karin, la niña pelinegra, se encontraba allí. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse. No soportaba a esa niña que no era capaz de temerle, y a la cual no podía intimidar.

-Oye- lo llamó ella, el peliblanco se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, se volteó -Ten... - de detrás de su espalda, la morena sacó un par de zapatos, los cuales golpeo contra el pecho de él -Feliz cumpleaños, Toshiro- le indicó ella.

El peliblanco, lejos de sentirse feliz, se indignó y montó en cólera, arrojando los zapatos al suelo.

-¡YO NO ACEPTO CARIDADES!- le gritó, terriblemente ofendido, sorprendiéndola -Guarda tus zapatos viejos para otro, el que sea pobre no implica que quiera tu lástima- salió del salón dando un fuerte portazo, haciéndola saltar levemente.

Cualquier niña habría roto en llanto, triste y avergonzada... pero ella no era cualquier niña. Sentía su sangre hervir de coraje, ¡¿quien se creía?! ¡Encima que ella le iba con la buena voluntad! Tomó los zapatos del suelo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con que Toshiro iba por la mitad del pasillo.

Su cara estaba roja de furia, al tiempo que revolvía sus blancos cabellos con fuerza. De pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que casi logra tumbarklo Se sobó con fuerza la zona afectada y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los zapatos, y una etiqueta en ellos...

 _Fecha de compra, 19/12/16 ¡vuelva pronto!_

-Son nuevos, idiota. ¡Y que sepas que yo no doy caridades a nadie... son solo un regalo de cumpleaños!- chilló con fuerza la niña. Se volteó hacia ella, pasmado, pero la pelinegra ya se había volteado, y corría en dirección opuesta a él... un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, al tiempo que el cuerpo le temblaba... miró los zapatos y sonrió, antes de tomarlos y ponérselos.

Quedó largo rato admirando sus pies, ¡no podía esperar a mostrárselos a su abuelita!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fin. Probablemente haga una continuación luego.

¿Que les pareció? Me tomó solo 3 horas jaja, bastante para algo tan corto.

No creo que reciba muchos reviews, aunque la verdad desearía que si, aunque como se que ustedes no tienen corazón y me dejarán con 3 comentarios o menos, intentaré no llorar... mucho... QnQ

Ok, para cuando Sin título (solo por ahora) llegue a los 12 comentarios subiré el siguiente cap.

Besos mis queridisisísimas lectoras!

Saludos!


End file.
